Traditionally, server configurations are usually configured to accept one type and size of memory drive, such as a 3.5-inch hard disc drive (HDD) or a peripheral component interface (PCI) card. However, in the course of maintaining and upgrading data storage servers, it may be desirable to change the memory drive type and/or size within the existing memory drive form factor. For example, in some cases, it may be desirable to replace a PCI card with one or more 2.5-inch solid state drives (SSD).
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.